All Differences Aside
by FantasysAngel
Summary: [Vlad, Danny] No slash or yaoi or malexmale relationship! Set during the episode The Ultimate Enemy where Danny's parents die. The millionaire success is willing to throw everything aside to comfort a broken child he couldnt hate anymore.


**Title:** All differences aside  
**Series:** Danny Phantom  
**Characters:** Vlad, Danny  
**Rating:** General  
**Word Count:** 626  
**Summary:** missing the warmth of his deceased family and friends already, Danny is comforted by the only thing he had left in the world. Set during 'The Ultimate enemy' episode. (the one with Evil future!Danny)  
**A/N:** there is **no slash or yaoi relationship between the two characters**, its all pretty innocent.

o.o.o.o.o

Even though his only love was taken by another man, his idiot of a friend caused the freak accident that cursed him with these wretched ghost powers, their own child had become known as a prodigy in the ghost zone world and his mortal (and perhaps immortal) enemy,

Even with all this and more…it was never _ever_ in his intentions to wish such an ill fate upon them, to have lost their lives the way they did.

The funeral attendees have all parted ways leaving a single, lone child just staring at the tombs of what had once been his family with such a look on his face that even the cold- hearted millionaire couldn't rejoice for such suffering the boy was going through. Because for one, it wasn't he who got to crush the infamous Danny Phantom and two, what had happened was just not fair for someone so young and innocent.

He wanted to destroy him just…not in such a way. He wasn't even much of a challenge anymore and the boy is left vulnerable and open for the taking.

But neither Vlad Masters nor Plasmius were that low to swoop in on the opportunity to crush the boy while he was down.

To add even more to his misery, the skies were a dark and gray and soon enough, it began to rain angrily. Yet the boy made no notion whatsoever to take cover. So the millionaire carried himself over to those tombs and shared his black umbrella with the child.

They stood watching the three headstones together in silence until the boy was felt trying to muster up any form of energy to even move his lips.

"They could still be ghosts right?" He asked and whatever humanity the man had left in his heart cringed even more in sorrow. The boy was hoping for any remains they could possibly have left in this life, but as much as the millionaire wanted to hope so too for his sake, he doubted that boy's family and friends would ever be seen again.

"I do not know, child..."

The boy never spoke again. It was silent save for the gentle pounding of rain against the umbrella. Cold eyes were between the boy and the tombs before he sighed and started. "Daniel, you shouldn't…"

And that was as far as he managed to get when the boy all of the sudden was heard choking back his sobs, trying his best not to show his nemesis his tears but in a situation like this, the boy had nothing to fear, because nothing mattered anymore, nothing but his well-being that Vlad was surprised to be greatly concerned about.

So he did the only thing that came to his mind when he saw that the boy could not hold it all in any longer. He brought his free hand to squeeze the boy's shoulder.

But even _he _knew that he had more heart than that.

So, not minding the condition his Armani suit could be left in after this moment, he brought that free hand and instead, circled it around the boy's shoulder, pulling him into a comforting hold. Danny pounded at his chest angrily, partly because his nemesis was showing sympathy, but he eventually calmed down and buried his face into it grabbing fistfuls of his suit.

He was his enemy, but he was still closer to him than anyone else he knew.

Casting aside all of their differences for good and possibly creating intentions to never again use his ghost powers against this boy again, he would take the ghost boy in and under his wing whether he liked it or not. At least, if anything, for the sake of the one he loved and lost.

Fin

o.o.o.o.o.


End file.
